The Pieces of A Broken Mind
by Humanizing-everything
Summary: Dr. Blowhole was captured by the penguins. Take a look at his new life. I do not own Pom! I do not own Dr. Blowhole! I made this for fun and entertainment. I don't own the picture, I would have given credit to the artist, but I couldn't find him or her, so sorry about that! *months in the future* I finally found the artist! It's professor ghost! This pic can be found on deviantart!


**_hey there! this is a one-shot I hope you like it!_**

**_i worked on this for about a week and I still think it could be better, but after an hour of looking it over I think I did good. Not great, but still, good!_**

**_So tell me what you think! Did I spell an thing wrong? Is the grammar ok? Did I write a convincing blowhole? _**

**_i don't own Pom _**

**_warning: a swearing(very miner cuss word) blowhole! _**

* * *

><p>I have been in this hospital for months now.<p>

It feels like I've been here longer.

Oh, you probably don't know what I'm talking about, let me explain...

I, the infamous Dr. Blowhole was finally captured by the penguins. Now I have to spend my days in this mental hospital that was set up by their organization.

Here is the story

-3-

When I awoke I found my self strapped to a bed, I started to struggle to get out of them. It was no use, I couldn't get out.

After a few minutes of this a finally realized I couldn't get out and stopped.

So I looked around the room, the walls were soft purple that felt relaxing and mind easing, there was a big mirror on one wall that had picture-frame edges(I think it's one of those double mirror things) a chair on the other side of the room, and a door after seeing this was all, I waited and waited...and waited.

I almost fell asleep when someone finally came in, a penguin(with a clipboard) , I must be in one of their headquarters!

This is bad, very bad!

I struggled to get out again, "calm down, I'm just here to ask a few questions" said the penguin trying to calm me, like THAT'S going to happen. " If you won't cooperate I will use a truth sirum on you"

I stopped. If I'm going to give up my secrets to them, I'm **not** going to let them drug me.

" That's better" the penguin said, I listened this time and noticed it was feminine. I turned my head to look at her and said with as much scorn as I could, "what do you pen-goo-wins want with me, where am I, and why am I here?". " I'm the one asking the questions here", I glared at her, " and don't think you can scare me just because I'm a _girl _and that you can take advantage of this little fact!", I was impressed, most people would run away by now.

She calmed her self and said," Now my name is Penelope, what is your name?"

I became suspicious," Dr. Blowhole"

"I asked you your name, not your title.", she said blankly. I didn't answer.

"Go on, tell me, no need to be shy." She said. "And **_what_** makes you think I'm going to answer you? An empty threat? If that's it you might as well talk to a brick, because I am not answering you. And besides after kid-napping, tying me down, and not giving me a clue why or how you found me, what right do you have to question me?" I spat

"I didn't want to do this, but it looks like you won't let me help you so I'll have to do this."

A new penguin walked in holding a nettle, the truth syrum.

My eyes wided at seeing it, I thought she was bluffing.

" One last chance.", she said softly as if she didn't want to do it.

"**NEVER**! I will never tell you any thing!", she face hardened at hearing this, Penelope nodded at the penguin holding the nettle.

He came towards me, I started struggling again, there was no way in **hell **I was going to let them do this to me!

I clinched my eyes shut as he pushed the nettle in my skin.

When he pulled it out I all ready began to feel it's effects. After a few minutes I started shaking, I had my flippers in fists, it hurt! It felt like fire was running down my vanes and that my head was going to explode in to a million pieces! The unbearable, piercing, burning, gutt-twisting pain!

"Now what is your name?", I whence at her voice, it sounded like a cat scratching a chalk board and not as soft as she tried to make it.

"Francis", I said quickly and with out thinking.

-3-

A hour must have past when she stopped asking questions, she asked simple things, like what's my mother's name, how was my sister, what's my favorite color and things like that.

When she was done she went out the door clipboard in flipper, I lay there shaking and taking deep breaths, my head was pounding and I was exhausted.

That was horrible.

-3-

Penelope hated when they had to use the truth syrum, all it did was cause people misery, but her superiors ordered her that if blowhole wasn't cooperative to use it.

She had given him a chance. So don't think she was too bad. Was she?

She did only ask him easy questions, so he wouldn't have to talk about any thing he didn't want to revile.

After all this was suppose to be therapy and the only way it could help is if he talked freely and willingly.

-3-

When I woke up I noticed that I wasn't tied down and I was tucked in warm blankets.

Was it all a nightmare? Or was this a dream? I didn't know, the only clue was the headache.

Either I had to many of Hans' danishes last night(I don't know why, but they give me nightmares) or it was real.

I reached for the lamp next to my bed and found it not there.

_So it wasn't a nightmare..._

Don't you just hate reality?

I slid my flipper up and down the wall looking for a light switch, a minute later I found it and turned on the light.

I flinched as the light only made my eyes(eye) and head hurt worse, I closed my eye.

After a while my headache was only a dull pain and I reopened it to look at the room, the walls were a very light green, it had a tile floor with strange cream and brown flower patterns, There was a cushiony chair that looked something like an old person's in a corner , a small table next to the chair, a lamp beside both, a door with a Segway leaning against the wall.

It looked kind of like... Mine!

I rolled over to the side of the bed it was at and grabbed it.

It had no buttons, it wasn't mine.

Disappointed, I dropped my head on to the billow beneath it and let out a defeated groan.

After a minute of this I decided to look out the door, I got on the Segway, opened the door and went in.

I was in a small kitchen of sorts, it had the things every kitchen has, a stove/oven, cabinets above the stove, a fridge, a sink, and a vase with a daisy in it on the sink. I looked in the fridge and saw a bunch of fish, I took one and ate it.

What?! I was hungry!

I looked to the left and saw a nother door, I rolled over to it looked in side to find a living room like place, a shelf of books, an over stuffed couch that had a soft blanket over it , a coffee table, and a tall lamp and two more doors, the first locked and the second was a bath room, and that was it.

Where was the tv? What was I supposed to do all day? Read?

So I read some of the books on the shelf, what else was there to do?

-3-

Not much happened, days blended together, there were no windows so I couldn't tell what the time was, I had to go back to that room with that Penelope person every week, or at least I think it was every week.

Penelope didn't use the truth syrum again and wouldn't ask any thing she felt I didn't want to talk about, that is, until today...

-3-

"Francis? I asked you a question.", she said.

"What?", I said. I was spacing out again, I had been doing it a lot lately, drifting in and out of thought." What did you say?"

" I asked you what happened the day you lost your eye." She said slowly as if I weren't tied down and about to attack her.

I made my flippers into fists as I remembered that day.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I barely heard what she said as memories washed over my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Voices<em>,_ screams, whispers, people, bright lights, and music._

_That's all I could hear and see, it terrified me. I could hear a loud voice say **" Ladies and gentle men, let's give it up to flippy the dolphin**!" , the coirs of screams amplified after that. I hated this._

_"**Today Flippy will jump the ring of fire**!" on Que. the ring I was supposed to jump was engulfed in fire._

_The ring of fire?_

_It was my first time jumping the ring of fire, I had jumped the hoops hundreds of times before. How could this be any different?_

_As I stared at the ring I could feel panic rising fast. I was beginning to hyperventilate, this aways happens... I panic, every time, but this was more intense than any thing I had ever felt Before. So intense I was frozen to the spot._

_Until the trainer next to me poked me with a sharp stick, it was just the thing to snap me out of it._

_"Get going!", The trainer practically spat._

_I had no choice, I swam towards the ring, I swallowed the bile taste in my mouth._

_I knew that if I didn't do this it would mean a server beating after every one left._

_I swam in circle a few times to help me gain the speed I needed to jump it._

_I jumped._

_I don't remember much after that. Just a sharp pain, but this pain blocked out every thing else, no thoughts were registered, no sounds were heard threw this unimaginable pain, it felt as if I could not get any air in my lungs, what I sucked in was not air._

_It was water._

_People were screaming._

_I felt hands lift me out of the water, two on my tail, two on my head._

_The trainers, were trying to get me out. I noticed this before I blacked out._

_When I woke I heard talking, what happened? As the thoughts slowly came I looked to my left, only to find monster version of me, to my horror one of my eyes were completely burned out, I gave out a sharp gasp._

_One of the humans heard me. The person walked toward me. I couldn't see it because it was on my right, were my eye was burned out._

_" Hey little guy, how are you doing?", the human was female, at lease they pretend to be nice._

_I tried to turn to see her, she noticed this and moved to my left so I could see._

_The other voice said," Do you think you can help him?", it was male, this person seamed to actually be concerned._

_"The scientists at the ASPCA have recently invented a mechanical eye for pets, they need an animal to test it on"_

_"That doesn't answer my question."_

_"If it works he'll be able to see again."_

_"So what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that we should let them put it on him."_

_"I don't think it's a good idea."_

_"Well, what do you think we should do?"_

_"I guess we could..."_

* * *

><p>I didn't even know I was talking till Penelope asked what happened at the ASPCA.<p>

By now I couldn't stop talking, shaking and struggling in the restraints as I did.

I spilled every thing.

Like how it wasn't the ASPCA at all! How it turned out to be an animal testing facility, that just-so-happens to have the same acronym. How they gave me the robotic eye and did horrible tests that almost always ended with me close to dying or one of the other animals dying, even now I can still here their screams and cries.

I won't even tell you the types of things they did to me and their other victims, it's just too...

"Francis, calm down!" She yelled, but I couldn't, I hated to relive that, I couldn't go back! Not now! Not ever!

-3-

Francis was panicking and Penelope didn't know what to do!

He was thrashing around and if he didn't stop soon he might hurt him self even if he was tied up.

"Francis, calm down!", she tried. But it didn't work.

She got an idea, but she would have to leave the room to get it, and she couldn't leave him.

Then she got another idea, she ran to the door and yelled at the guy with the truth syrum(who was napping),"Hey! Get the sleep Medicine! The guy's panicking!"

The guy practically jumped out of the sleep he was in and ran down the hall to the nurse's office and bringing a needle he gave it to her.

She closed the door with a slam and ran to the bed were Francis lay, taking the needle she pressed it into his neck and pushed the part that puts the medicine in the body.

After a few minutes he quit thrashing and relaxed his flippers, he's breathing was shallow as he closed his eyes.

Penelope took a deep breath and sank to the floor.

-3-

On the other side of the glass of the two sided mirror stoud five figures, all penguins, the smallest one was shocked at what he had seen and heard, the tallest was equaly shocked, the one with a mohack didn't know what was shocking but understood that he should be to, one with a clipboard mumbled about something involving medication, and the one with a flat head had no expression at all, his face was like stone and the only way to tell what he was thinking was by looking in his eyes, which were filled with sorrow, pity, and with something that could never be described.

-3-

I woke up on the couch today and not the bed. Why was that?

I don't think it matters any more, I'm probably going to say here forever now, because I freaked out the way I did.

After a few minutes I got on to my Segway and went to make some tea on the stove, the same thing I've been doing.

When that was done I pored it into a cup and sat on the couch, that's when I heard a nock on the door.

Who would visit me? I don't think it's Hans, the penguins would never let him do that.

"Um... Come in?", I said.

When the door opened my eye widened, because there, in the door way, the person I least expected to see, was Skipper...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I decided not to put the animal testing thing, I thought it was to gory for teens when I first thought about it. I want to keep this in the teen section!<strong>_


End file.
